Echostar's Secret
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/the-brighty-and-rainy/images/0/05/ES.jpg There Was Once A She-Cat She Lied About Her Past, Her Life, Her Love But She Wasn’t A Bad Cat She Lost Too Much And Loved Too Hard Her Pain Was Greater Than Any She Weaved Herself A Web Of Lies And Lived There Forevermore Her Heart Was Broken, and Her Mind Shattered Encased In Her Pain, She Hid Herself Let None Know Her Lies Till One Fateful New-Leaf Evening When She Told Her Regretful Tale To One Single Soul Echostar’s Secret Was Grave Would You Be Able To Hold On? Echostar's Secret is a one-shot by Brighty Moonshine dappled the clearing. A rather old she-cat stood upon a large rock, looking at the stars. "Was there another way?" Mewed the old, dark calico she-cat. "I didn't want to hurt anyone like this." She hung her head, and looked out at the almost full moon. "Echostar? Are you alright?" Echostar turned to see her deputy sitting below her. "I'm fine Nightbreeze." The black tom nodded. "I'll go then." "Wait!" Mewed Echostar. "Come up here. I have a story I need to tell you." Confused, Nightbreeze jumped onto the rock-ledge. "What is it Echostar?" Echostar looked at her paws. "You know the stories you were told of me? How I saved an apprentice as a kit, and joined the Clan? Why Darkstar always loved me, and how I was the most loyal to the warrior code?" Nightbreeze blinked. "Yes?" Echostar sighed. "They were all lies." Nightbreeze looked at her oddly. "What do you mean?" Echostar looked at her deputy. "I've made more mistakes than any cat has ever made. They are my secret. I trust you more than anyone, ad I believe you deserve to know what the real me was like." Nightbreeze blinked. "Alright." Echostar looked up at the stars. "It started when I was two moons old." ---- It was a cold and snowy leaf-bare night. Hearts were cold, and prey scarce. Alone in the snow was a tiny kitten. Her only thought was to survive the night. Alone in the snow, a small kitten trekked through twolegplace. Where is Main? '' Cold wind bit her face, as she trudged through the cold leaf-bare night. "It has to be around here somewhere." She mewed to herself. She was right. As she stepping into the slightly sheltered rubbish bin, a group of cats surrounded her. "Where is it?" Growled a large scarred tom. The kitten gulped. "There was no prey out in that weather. I'm sorry Corpse." Corpse snarled. "We rely on our prey-hunters. Echo, this is the third time you have done this to us!" He turned to a sturdy brown tom. "Get rid of her. She's useless to us." The tom nodded. "Yes Corpse." ---- Echo kicked against the tom's thick body. "Let me go!" She squealed loudly. Eventually realizing it was uselesss, she gave up, and hang limp from his neck. Eventually, deep in the forest, the brown tom put Echo down. "I hope you freeze out here." With that, he scampered away into the brush. Echo shivered. "Is anyone there?" She sqeaked, her sharp blue eyes fading in the snow. "Please help me. It's ever so cold." Despite her thick fur, she was chilled to the bone. "Help me!" She sqeauled loudly. "Help me!" She stumbled around blindly, until she fell directly into a hole. ''Oh well. At least I'm out of the snow now. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions